


Maybe I just lost control ; On my own

by xSallyFace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Consent, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSallyFace/pseuds/xSallyFace
Summary: What am I even writing at this point smhIt's a short story about our baby boys as I still haven't recovered from Ch.5 ;-;
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Maybe I just lost control ; On my own

"O-oh, mf!" He moaned out, the marijuana still touching his sensitive mind with psychedelic thoughts, his hand moving around his dick in a fast-to-slow thrust mechanism, his stomach heating up with every second, the hot knot forming in his lower half of the body becoming absolute torture to bear.  
"L-larry!" His climax was nearing, the thought of the metalhead being stuck inside his fragile soul, his imagination mixed with the drug making him believe Larry was definitely in the presence around him, doing this to him, sucking him into the oblivion of sexual desire every second. 

Sal's thin and small figure were making the bed Creek slightly and shake lightly with every stroke his hand gave to his at this point hard as fuck dick. It was too good and not innocent to be real. 

"O-oh, Larry!" The sound that went out of the smaller boy's throat would have been entirely devoured by Larry's mind if he was around. But thank god he wasn't. 

Or at least in Sal's mind that was infused with incredibly strong drugs and alcohol at the moment that he couldn't even process what was happening in his range. The heroin, mixed with crystalline purple drank and meth were overpowering his sense of mind and thought. His brain was currently in some sort of alluring illusion that Sal thought wasn't real. 

In fact, Larry was currently giving him head, his hands tangled around the smaller boy's member, stroking what he couldn't comprehend in his mouth. 

What Sal could not understand from the processing of his brain was the fact that the metal head WAS actually pumping his hardened dick slowly and painfully nice as Sal's own hand travelled down to touch himself.  
He felt like pure fucking ecstasy and it was amazing to finally feel like somebody is using you as a tool for love and sex. It was ecstatic as hell. And Sal loved it. 

"I love you, baby blue." Larry said, bobbing his head down on Sal's member once more before the knew the bluenette was about to come. The drugs were starting to wear off. 

"Fuck, his nerves are losing control at this point. What drugs did he even have before I came in on him fucking masturbating while yelling out my name?" Larry mumbled inside his head on purpose, so that Sal couldn't hear him 

"A-oh! L-Larry, i-i'm c-coming!" Sal moaned out once more as his climax finally hit it's release, spurting his load into Larry's mouth and fingers. 

Larry plopped his mouth off of Sal with an audible pop and he licked the excess cum on his fingers as he swallowed the rest. The smirk that formed onto his lips made Sal lose his absolute shit as the drugs just wore off. 

"L-larry?!" Sal said, looking at the male on top of him. Was he real? Did Sal just lose control of himself as Larry gave him head? Did he even fucking exist? Was he even alive, breathing? 

"Do you like me, Sal?" Sal was speechless. So Larry caught him jacking off, then he goes and helps Sal as the drugs he took to die while having the though of Larry in his head wore off? Worst day ever. 

"I knew you wouldn't like me if you knew what I was doing." The bluenette responded, looking with almost glossy eyes up at his long-time crush. His pigtails looked like shit at this point, his mask half unbuckled. 

"Who said I don't like you back? And also, where the hell did you get those drugs from? Travis or Ray, Janis even?" Larry confessed and asked with quite evident confusion in his voice. Sal looked away, still laying on the bed, tears gathering in his eyes.  
"They're in the drawer. Ray said they would help me manipulate the feeling of you on my body. I believed him, but I suppose you caught me in the middle of me doing... That." 

"Alright, I'll throw them away as soon as you fall asleep. And yeah, why wouldn't I love you, dude? You're perfect. Just promise that you won't do drugs again. They can kill ya, you know?" Larry explained with a soft, cheeky grin on his lips. 

Sal threw his mask as he unclasped the other 2 buckles and grabbed Larry, making him fall on top of himself. The psychedelic shit did end up working in some sort of way. 

"Did I lose control, Lar?" Sal asked, putting his head into Larry's shoulder. 

"You might have. But you regained it just as quickly as you lost it." Larry smiled and kissed Sal's forehead as they both drifted into a deep sleep from exhaustion. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭  
𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭  
𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘴  
𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯  
𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦  
𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭.


End file.
